


Travelin' Soldier

by lil_cap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I am so sorry, Langst, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_cap/pseuds/lil_cap
Summary: It's been 3 years since the fall of the Galra empire, and Lance has been feeling useless for a while. At the very least, he has his boyfriend Keith - though now that Keith's been called to the front lines of the Blade of Marmora, things have changed.This fic was started before season four came out, so suspend some belief as far as chronology and previous events. Loosely based on the song "Travelin' Soldier" by The Dixie Chicks.





	Travelin' Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> -This fic was started before season four came out, so suspend some belief as far as chronology and previous events.  
> -Loosely based on the song "Travelin' Soldier" by The Dixie Chicks - if you haven't heard it, you should listen to it, though maybe after you read the fic so as to avoid spoilers.

It’d been three years since the fall of the Galra empire, but Lance McClain, paladin of Voltron, was still in space. The universe was never safe, or so it seemed, and with only infrequent and very short trips to Earth, Lance had to make a new family where he was.

It wasn’t difficult at first. He had the rest of the Voltron crew by his side at all times. They were still forming Voltron, if only as a symbol to show people hope. Lance and Keith were shown off as an idyllic couple - the kind of happiness that comes after over ten thousand years fighting tyranny. And Lance was happy, sharing his bed and his insecurities with Keith, all of the paladins still together; still a unit.

Pidge was the first one to be called away. The Olkari wanted her help in a new technological endeavor. She was hesitant at first, knowing they couldn’t form Voltron without her. But soon, everyone realized that they didn’t need Voltron any longer. And so Pidge was free to go, and she did.

Hunk was the next to leave, predictably, to the Balmera. His mission was partially to help the people, but also, as Lance was quick to realize, to be with Shay. He asked Lance to come with him, but that very quickly turned Lance into the rope in a tug-o-war competition between Hunk and Keith, and Hunk quietly left as well.

Allura expected that Lance would be next, but Lance knew he couldn’t go anywhere. If he was going to be stuck in space, he would at least cling to whatever family he had. So, when the Blade of Marmora asked Keith to officially join their ranks - to live and work out of their headquarters, Lance felt the tug-o-war begin again. Keith had to do some negotiations, but eventually, the Blade of Marmora agreed to allow him to bring Lance. And this time, the decision wasn’t so hard. Perhaps if Pidge and Hunk hadn’t already left, and perhaps if Lance didn’t feel so purposeless, he would have stayed. But he didn’t, and early one morning, he and Keith climbed into their small cruiser and waved goodbye to Allura, Coran, and Shiro, the last of the family they’d once had.

He had never seen the inside of the base until he arrived with Keith. As they docked in the base’s main bay, Keith reached over and squeezed Lance’s leg. “I’m really glad you came with me.”

Lance smiled. “I’m glad I came too.” 

Keith turned his attention back to maneuvering their small ship, and Lance studied his boyfriend’s face. The twenty-five-year-old that sat beside him looked almost nothing like the seventeen-year-old who had first boarded the castle of lions. His black hair was long enough that he could scoop into a small ponytail whenever he got stressed out. His face was still narrow, but his jaw was more defined, and his lavender eyes had lost a bit of their luster. He was older, and roughened by war. Lance imagined that he himself had changed in similar ways. 

He didn’t notice it as much in his own face but in his arms. They were stronger than when he left Earth, muscles and veins forming rivers and hills beneath his skin. Skin that was once smooth and even was now crisscrossed by scars from various battles. His hands, too, were bigger and rougher, with one large callus on his trigger finger. Gone were the days of trying to maintain a look of Earthly beauty; he still washed his face and combed his hair, but beyond that, Lance found himself unmotivated, uncaring. The fight had taken it out of him, but luckily, Keith didn’t much mind.

They had started dating exactly sixteen days before the last battle in the war with the Galra began. Things had reached a fever pitch - a different battle every day, not knowing when they got in their lions if they’d make it back out. In all the rush, and the daily question of survival, Lance knew he couldn’t die without Keith knowing how he felt. After one particularly harrowing fight, Lance left his lion and went straight towards Keith’s. He’d wrapped his arms around his friend, Keith’s arms slowly returning the hug. 

“For a minute there, I thought I was gonna lose you.” Lance had said, voice muffled in Keith’s hair.

“You could never lose me.” Keith’s voice was strong and reassuring. Lance pulled away from him.

“God, I hope not.” And then they’d kissed, slow and passionate, and Lance’s mind was at once completely empty and full of everything good. They were sweaty and bloody and bruised, but in that one moment of that first, powerful kiss, Lance didn’t worry about the war. He had never felt safer, entangled with the boy he loved.

It was the kiss heard ‘round the universe. From that moment on, the team’s bond had been strengthened. Keith and Lance were free of their love-hate charade, and the absence of that tension lightened the entire team. Within three weeks of that kiss, the Galra empire was finished.

Every time Lance remembered that day, his heart flipped over in his chest. As he watched Keith park their ship, he felt some of his stress melt away.

They hopped out of their ship and were met on the hangar floor by Hyperion, Keith’s new commanding officer. “Keith,” he said, holding out a hand, “It’s good to finally meet you in person. And this must be your…” He looked Lance up and down. “Partner?”

“Yes, sir, this is my boyfriend Lance,” Keith said, shaking Hyperion’s hand. “He’ll be working in the command center.”

Lance extended his hand to Hyperion. “Nice to meet you, sir.” 

Hyperion nodded but did not take Lance’s hand. “Follow me, gentlemen. I’ll show you your living quarters.” Lance pulled his hand back to his side and looked at Keith, who offered a reassuring smile. 

They started walking after Hyperion, who led them through several hallways with polished floors, up and down staircases, and finally through a door marked Dormitory, all the while listening to Hyperion talk about Keith’s responsibilities in his new post. They continued down another hallway, making several turns until they finally reached a door labeled 483-B, and under that, Lt. K. Kogane, and hastily taped under that, Op. L. McClain. 

Keith thanked Hyperion for the short tour, and Hyperion gave him short instructions on when and where to report the following morning. He gave the same information to Lance, handed Keith two keys to their room, and left the way he’d come.

“Well, he’s cheerful,” Lance said under his breath.

“Careful,” Keith muttered as he fiddled with the key. “With our luck, he’ll hear you.” 

“Lucky he’s not my commanding officer, then,” Lance said, smirking.

Keith smiled at him. “Alright, Operator McClain,” he said, voice heavy on Lance’s title, “ready to see our new home?”

“After you, Lieutenant Kogane.” 

Keith pushed open the door, and the two entered the room. “Huh,” Keith said, after a couple moments of silence. The room was not quite what either had expected. The fluorescent bulb in the ceiling was dying out, leaving the room in a dim, flickering glow. There was a fine layer of dust on everything, though that insinuates that there was much in the room, and there was not. In fact, it was nearly identical to the rooms they’d stayed on aboard the Castle of Lions, containing only a bed and a desk. The bed was against the left wall, and on the right side of the room were two doors. Lance stepped forward to open them, revealing a cramped bathroom behind one door and a small closet behind the other.

“I don’t think these rooms were designed for two people,” Keith said flatly.

Lance paused. “They do know I’m planning on staying here, right?”

“Hey, your name’s on the door, isn’t it?” Keith crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway.

“Yeah, I guess.” Lance shut both doors. “I don’t think Hyperion liked me too much.” 

Keith shook his head. “He certainly didn’t like something.” he sighed. “So, how long do you think it’ll take us to move in? Dinner is in two hours, do you think we’ll finish by then?”

They looked down at their pair of underfilled duffel bags and laughed. “Yeah, I think we’ll make it,” Lance said.

Keith grinned. “Yeah, unless something happens.”

Lance quirked an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Keith walked across the room, his hands landing on Lance’s hips. “Dunno. Might get distracted.” He untucked Lance’s shirt from his pants and trailed his fingers across Lance’s bare stomach. 

“And, what, in this room, might distract us?” Lance said, a tingle running down his spine.

Keith nuzzled into Lance’s neck. “Each other.” His hot breath left a starry sensation on Lance’s shoulder, and a low groan escaped his lips. 

Keith’s mouth found Lance’s. Their shirts were the first things gone, their hands exploring each other’s chests and backs, though by now they knew each other perfectly. It went on, until an hour later when they found themselves on the bed, chests heaving, scratched and bitten and utterly euphoric.

Keith curled into Lance, his head on Lance’s collarbone. Their breathing was in sync, every rise and fall in perfect rhythm. Lance’s fingers traced lazy circles on Keith’s shoulder.

“I love you.” Keith said gently.

“I love you too.”  
-*- 

The next morning, Keith’s alarm cut through their peace like a knife. Lance groaned as he sat up in bed, reaching over Keith to shut off the alarm. He kissed Keith’s forehead, brushing away his dark bangs. “Keith, it’s time to get up.”

Keith mumbled something and rolled over. “I’d rather not.” He said, more intelligible, and nuzzled into Lance’s shoulder. Lance could feel Keith’s breath on his bare skin, and a chill ran down his back. 

He flopped back down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Keith. “I’ve been a bad influence on you,” he whispered, burying more kisses atop Keith’s head. “But really, baby, you have to get up. You can’t be late for your first day.”

Keith finally opened his eyes, tilting his head back to see Lance. “You’re a traitor.”

Lance grinned. “Sorry ‘bout it.”

Keith finally pushed himself up, and slowly got out of the bed. He was still naked from the night before, and Lance clenched his teeth. Even after three years, the sight of Keith’s perfect body felt like the very first time. He had to hold himself back from dragging his boyfriend back into bed. Instead, he laid back and admired him from afar.

Keith caught him staring, and blushed. “What are you looking at?”

“I don’t know,” Lance sighed, “But it sure is beautiful.” 

Keith blushed deeper. “You’re ridiculous,” he muttered, smiling. He threw a shirt at Lance. “You know, you have work, too.”

The smile dropped from Lance’s face. “Don’t remind me.”

“Hey,” Keith said, pulling on pants. “I know it’s not what you want to be doing. Believe me, I’d much rather have you out in the field with me. But the Blade has never allowed anyone who wasn’t part Galra to join their ranks before. They broke precedent for you, babe.” By now he was fully dressed and running his hands through his hair. 

Lance finally climbed from bed and started getting dressed. “Says more about you than me,” he said bitterly.

“Lance, don’t be that way.” 

Lance shook his head. “Sorry. I’m just…” he waved his hands vaguely in the air.

Keith nodded solemnly. “I know what you mean.”

Lance laughed. “Do you?”

“Not really,” Keith admitted, “but I do know that this isn’t ideal for you, and I respect that. I know you made a big sacrifice here for me, and I really appreciate that.”

Lance looped his fingers through Keith’s belt loops. “Well, you know why I did it?”

“Why?”

“Because I love you.” They kissed gently, and Lance let Keith’s warmth flow through him. They broke apart, and pressed their foreheads against each other and remained that way for several moments.

“We should go.” Keith finally whispered, and Lance sighed.

“Yeah, we should.” They left the room together, ate breakfast quickly, and parted. Keith headed to the training deck, and Lance went towards the command center.

He arrived with a minute to spare, and pushed the large, black door open with a sense of dread in his stomach. The base seemed much more daunting without Keith beside him, and he hated it. He didn’t want to be the kind of guy reliant on his boyfriend, but he couldn’t help it. Independence was terrifying.

A short, thin alien stood just inside, looking impatient. “Ah!” he said when Lance entered. “You must be our new recruit!” His voice was high-pitched, and he tended to whistle with every vowel.

“Yes sir,” Lance held his hand out, relieved when, this time, the alien shook it happily. “I’m Lance McClain.”

“A former Voltron Paladin, hm?” The alien asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Lance smiled bashfully. “That’s right.”

“Well, it’s good to have you here, if it is a bit… unconventional. My name is Forbian, I’ll be your supervisor. And today, I’ll show you the ropes. I’m sure you’ve done most of this before, but we can all use a refresher now and then, can’t we?” Forbian smiled, and Lance was reminded of his middle-school science teacher as she taught them about the scientific method, teaching them things they should already know, pitying the little ones who were too dumb to remember. He hated it.

He spent the day at a computer with Forbian over his shoulder, showing him how to work different programs, with half an hour for lunch. Lance had learned some basic coding in high school, and a bit more at the Garrison, but whatever program they’d used was completely different the Marmora technology. He felt like a child, his finger unfamiliar with the keys, and as the day wore on, Forbian slowly lost the chipper note in his voice. 

Finally, somewhere in the evening, a bell rang overhead, and a new batch of workers came in to replace those who had been sitting all day. “Well - that’s it!” Forbian said, forcing some cheer back into his voice. “I’ll see you here at the same time tomorrow, and you’ll be able to work solo!” With that, he disappeared into the crowd of shuffling Marmorans. Lance rubbed the back of his neck. He rose from his chair and headed for the exit.

He and Keith had agreed to meet in the same cafeteria where they’d breakfasted that morning, but as he scanned the room, he couldn’t find Keith. He joined the line for food, hardly paying attention to whatever they slopped on his tray, eyes still searching for that shaggy black hair, but it was nowhere to be found. He sat down resignedly and began shoveling food into his mouth, trying not to think too hard about the taste. He found himself missing the food goo from the Castle of Lions, something he never thought he’d miss. Yet another sign that he was somewhere he didn’t belong. He should’ve gone with Hunk while he’d had the chance, or at the very least stayed with Shiro and Allura and Coran. Tears began to well up behind his eyes, and he forced them back with a couple shaking breaths.

“Lance!”

Lance sat up at the familiar voice, and looked around at Keith, who had finally - finally - found him. “You made it!” Lance tried to force joy into his voice.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Keith sat down, his cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling. “How was your day?”

Lance gave a small smile. “Fine. Pretty basic. Learned some protocol, stuff like that. How was yours?”

“It was incredible!” Keith launched into a full recap of his day - the training, the physicality of it all, how he barely had time to rest the whole day - he’d loved it. He rarely talked this much, and Lance tried to enjoy it, but he could feel a cold claw closing over his stomach. He was happy Keith was doing something he loved. He just wished he was having the same experience.

They finished their meal with Keith doing the majority of the talking, a strange occurrence for their relationship. They walked back to their apartment, shoulders brushing together every now and again, reminiscent of their early romance. 

“Do you wanna shower first?” Lance asked when they got back to their room.

Keith had already begun taking his armor off. He looked up at Lance and grinned. “I’ll go first. Or we could go together?”

Lance shook his head. “Nah, you go ahead. I’ll shower alone tonight if that’s cool.”

Keith frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Keith didn’t let up on his stare though, so Lance continued. “I just - I had a long day.”

“Lance -”

“Seriously, Keith, I’m fine. I’m just tired. Besides, I’m not sure that shower could fit both of us at the same time anyway.”

Keith nodded. “Ok. But if you do wanna talk -”

“I know, babe.” It was one of the most striking changes Keith had undergone in the years since they first became paladins - he’d become comfortable talking about personal things. Eight years ago, Lance would never have expected to be opening up to his arch-enemy. It was funny how things turned around.

Their days with the Marmora continued in similar fashion for about six months. After about six weeks of training, Keith started going on missions, and though he’d be gone for a few days at a time, he always came back in near-perfect shape. It was good for him - it was what they’d been used to fighting with Voltron. 

Lance didn’t leave the base once in those first six months. He started to miss the expanse of space. He especially missed the feeling of piloting his own ship. Every day, he went to control center, monitoring the missions of other agents, watching other people - who surely had less experience than he did - fly into space to fight the good fight. 

Some of them never came back. Every week, the entire base listened as the names of dead soldiers were read off. Some weeks, it was a single name. More often it was ten or twenty. One week, after a huge carrier craft had been destroyed, the reading took nearly half an hour. It was the most exhausting part of Lance’s week - thinking about dead soldiers and the families they’d left behind - or hadn’t. It sent him into a tailspin more than once - if he was killed out here, who would know? Who would care? Keith. Would anyone else ever find out? Would his mother, and his siblings? And that threw him into other morbid thoughts - was his mother still alive? What about his abuela? What year was it on Earth? For all he knew, every person he’d ever known was dead.

He left these thoughts in the shower - rinsed them off as best as he could. He’d tried to talk to Keith about it in the beginning, but Keith was just as much a soldier as he’d ever been, and the same sentiments didn’t trouble him. So, on the last day of his work week, when the announcements came, his brain boiled over - but by the time he went back to work, he’d managed to calm himself down again.

So it went for six months.

Near the end of the first six months, Keith came home late from a meeting.

“Sorry I’m late - you’ll never guess what happened.”

Lance paused, halfway through the small stack of laundry he was hanging up. “What?”

Keith grinned, his eyes bright. “I’m being sent on a solo mission.”

Lance’s blood ran cold. “What?”

“Solo, babe - isn’t it amazing?”

“I mean - I don’t know, is it?”

Keith laughed. “It means they trust me, Lance. I haven’t even been here a year and they’re sending me out on a surveillance trip. It means they have faith in me.”

Lance nodded and managed a small smile. “Yeah, I guess it does. That’s awesome, babe.”

They kissed, and Lance could feel the happiness radiating off of his boyfriend. They broke apart, and Lance went back to his laundry.

“So, what’s the mission?”

Keith grabbed a hanger and started helping. “Well, there’s some small planet where the Galra command was never properly eradicated. Even though we beat the Empire, the Galra squad on this one planet has managed to keep control - until now.”

“What changed?”

Keith shrugged. “The people finally started fighting back. But now there’s a full-blown war happening, and the Marmora is worried that if the Galra forces win, they’ll inspire a comeback from Galra across the universe. So they want to join the battle - and they’re starting by sending a reconnaissance mission to meet with the people.”

“And that’s you?”

“That’s me.” Keith grinned.

“Wow. Sounds like a big job. You sure you’re up to it?” Lance teased.

“Oh, me? No problem.” Keith said, and they grinned at each other.

There was silence for a few moments before Lance found another question. “So, how far away is it?”

Keith hesitated, and Lance’s stomach dropped. “Well, that’s the thing - it’s a few galaxies away.”

Lance dropped the shirt he was holding. “Galaxies!?” 

Keith grimaced. “Yeah. And my resources aren’t going to be great, so communication is going to be...rough.”

“How often?” Lance asked, his voice much quieter than it had been a minute before.

“I can send a message to you each time I send a message to command.”

“And that will be…?”

“Once a week.”

Lance clenched his jaw. He’d seen Keith almost every single day for eight years - and now he’d hear from him, at best, once a week?

“Look on the bright side,” Keith said, laying a hand on Lance’s forearm, “at least they’re video messages. I’ll still get to hear your voice, and you mine. Better than a letter.”

Lance swallowed, hard. “I can reply?”

Keith nodded. “Of course - but I can only open my box once a week, so -”

“Right.” Lance nodded. “Once a week.” He sighed. “How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know. As long as it takes to get the information the Blade needs. At least two months, though. Probably more.”

“And when do you leave?”

Keith was silent.

Lance met his eyes and saw tears that matched the ones in his own eyes. “Keith. When do you leave?”

Keith shut his eyes, and tears squeezed out and ran down his cheeks. “Tomorrow.”

Lance couldn’t stop the tears now. “Oh my God.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

They wrapped each other in their arms, holding on for dear life. They were both crying, mostly silently, as they clung to each other so fiercely it was as if they were trying to become one.

“Hey,” Keith said finally, pulling away just enough to look at his boyfriend’s face and push away some of the stray hair, “at least we have tonight, right?”

Lance nodded, too choked up to speak. “Tonight.”

They spent it curled in each other’s arms, each silently wishing for time to stop.

\- * - 

Keith left. Lance went to work.

It was bizarre, only seeing his boyfriend’s face once a week and on a small screen. It was the best part of Lance’s otherwise forgettable weeks. It came right in the middle of his work week, and each day, he’d see the message notification pop up and feel his chest swell. He’d finish his work anxiously, eat quickly, and curl in bed and watch the message. They were enough to lift Lance’s spirit for a few days, until the list of names was read out over the base - after that, he fell back into darkness until the next video came along.

They were often short, and never had anything about the mission itself - he was under strict confidentiality orders from the higher-ups. All Lance got was his general location as he arrived on the planet, and moved from rebel camp to rebel camp, making his way on land towards the rebellion headquarters. He made it, finally, and about two months in, Lance watched Keith say:

“I know I said two months, but… it’s rough over here. There’s fighting every single day. These Galra don’t want to give up their territory, and they’re winning. Last I heard from the Blade, they’re going to start sending troops out here to join the battle. And they want me to stay.

“They said they need someone there to act as a liaison between the rebels and the Blade, and that this was always going to be a part of my mission, but they never told me that. Anyway. I don’t know how much longer I’m going to be here, but it may well be until the battle is won, one way or another. I’m sorry - I know that’s not what you wanted to hear. I love you, blue paladin. I’ll see you soon.”

Lance cried harder that night than he had since Keith left. He didn’t send a reply - he’d missed the deadline, too upset to say anything at all that Keith would find reassuring, so he hadn’t sent anything at all.

The next video came as scheduled, and Lance watched hungrily, hoping that somehow, in the last seven days, the war had ended, but no such luck.

“It’s getting rougher here, Lance. The battle keeps moving closer and closer, and if my reinforcements don’t get there soon, they might miss the whole damn thing. It’s awful. You know how I survive? Seriously? Every time it gets scary; every time I start to think, this might be it, I remember our first kiss. How we were both so goddamn terrified of losing each other that the only thing we could do to make the fear go away was to pull ourselves closer together. And I think it saves me, honestly.

“I know you didn’t send a reply last week, and I think I know why. If you’re mad at me for not telling you that I’d be getting so close to the fight - I’m sorry. I hope you’ll believe me when I say I didn’t know. This whole mission - it’s been a whirlwind. And it feels good to be fighting again, and fighting for a good cause, but… God, Lance, I just want to come home to you. That’s all I want, now more than ever.

“And I know I left you with bad news last week, and I hate to do it again, but I’m serious when I say things are ramping up here. I’m about to get really busy, and I’m not going to have the time or the resources to send a message, at least, not for awhile. I can get one more though, so please, even if you’re mad at me, please reply, baby. Even if it’s just to yell at me - I need to hear your voice one more time before I hit radio silence.

“Ok. That’s all. I love you, blue paladin. I’ll see you soon.”

Lance replied this time and made up for the video he hadn’t sent. He poured out his heart, reassured Keith that he hadn’t been angry - he could never be angry. Just sad. It was the longest video he’d sent.

A month went by silently. Every time it got to the middle of the week, Lance waited all day for a message notification, but it never came. He passed through the weeks, like a buoy in the middle of a dark, rough sea - perfectly alone, doing just enough to stay afloat.

His work week came to an end the way it had for some time - no word from Keith, no news from command - nothing. There was a ping from the intercom, and the weekly list of names started pouring from the speaker.

Lance stopped typing and stared blankly at his monitor. It was a long list this week, and Lance tried to bat away the negative thoughts as they began fluttering through his head. And then - 

Lieutenant Keith Kogane.

The name came and went as quickly as all the others, and Lance sat bolt upright. 

Surely he had misheard. There was a mistake.

He had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts - he had projected his fears into his reality.

There was a database listing out the names of every week as they passed. Lance brought it up, fingers flying across the keys, his neighbors giving him dirty looks as he rudely interrupted what was supposed to be a moment of silence.

He found the list. He scrolled through it, flying through the first half of the alphabet, until - 

Lieutenant Keith Kogane. Killed in action. 

Lance’s air froze in his lungs. His brain shut off, as he read the words over and over and over.

Keith’s name. On the list of dead.

Lance didn’t know what to do. He had to get out of this room - people had already begun resuming their work - how could they be working after such news had been delivered? Keith - his Keith, Lance’s Keith - was dead. 

He stood up and walked out of the room. As he was pushing through the doors, he heard his supervisor, Forbian, call, “McClain! Where are you going?”

Lance didn’t answer. He just kept walking, through a maze of hallways he’d never been down, twisting and turning and walking just to get away until finally, he came to a dead end. 

In front of him was a huge window, looking out into the emptiness of space. There were stars in the distance, glimmering with less vivacity than before. Keith’s out there, all alone, Lance thought, and dropped to his knees.

The sobs were utterly uncontrollable. They racked his entire being, and he had no way to tell how loud he was. They fell over him repeatedly, until finally, his body gave out.

He pressed his forehead to the window, the cool glass a shock to his overheated skin. He remembered what Keith had said in his last video, about their first kiss. Lance buried himself in the memory, replaying it over and over in his head until he had worn it out.

“You were it, Keith,” he whispered. “Our love - it’ll never end. I swear, Keith. You were it.

“I love you, red paladin. I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- First time I've ever written Klangst - let me know what you think! I honestly made myself sad writing this so... yeah.  
> \- Check out my other Voltron, fic, Bang Bang! which is also Klance, but much happier (and nearly finished!)  
> \- Find me on tumblr @littlebilance  
> \- Comments are always appreciated! Comments are what keep writers writing! Please leave a little something if you can, on this and every fic you read.  
> Cheers,  
> Lil.


End file.
